The opportunity to personalize features in a mobile vehicle is ever increasing as the automobile is being transformed into a communications and entertainment platform as well as a transportation platform. Projections are that by 2006 a majority of new American cars will be installed with some type of telematics unit to provide wireless communication and location-based services. These services may be accessed through interfaces such as voice-recognition computer applications, touch-screen computer displays, computer keyboards, or a series of buttons on the dashboard or console of a vehicle.
Currently, telematics service call centers, in-vehicle compact disk (CD) or digital video display (DVD) media, web portals, and voice-enabled phone portals provide various types of location services, including driving directions, stolen vehicle tracking, traffic information, weather reports, restaurant guides, ski reports, road condition information, accident updates, street routing, landmark guides, and business finders.
For example, traffic and driving directions are accessible through a voice portal that uses incoming number identification to generate location information based on the area code or prefix of the phone number, or to access location information stored in a user's profile associated with the phone number. In some embodiments, users are prompted to enter more details through a voice interface. Other examples are web and wireless portals that offer location-based services such as maps and driving directions where the user enters both a start and end addresses. Some of these services have a voice interface.
Some telematics service users elect to establish a mobile vehicle satellite radio service account, such as Satellite Digital Audio Radio Service (SDARS), as well as a telematics system account. The SDARS system provides radio broadcast reception for vehicles in remote locations which otherwise would be unable to pick up a radio signal.
SDARS subscribers are often exposed to many unique broadcasts and songs that are typically not aired on traditional AM and FM radio. SDARS providers typically broadcast the song titles and the artist names along with the broadcasted songs. Many satellite receiver systems have the capability to display the song titles and artist names on visual display devices while the song is being broadcast. Currently when the song ends, the song title and artist name are no longer broadcasted and are therefore no longer displayed. The broadcasted song titles and artist names are not stored in satellite radio receiver systems or telematics units. The SDARS subscriber is typically engaged operating the mobile vehicle and therefore unable to copy the song title and artist name for future access and review.
Prior art smart key fobs have been specifically programmed to enable a user to download and store the song title and artist name from satellite radio receivers for future access and review. Such devices typically have to be networked to a personal computer to gain access to and download the stored song data. Smart key fobs often have a limited amount of available memory thereby limiting the amount of song data that can be stored.
It is desirable to provide a method, computer usable medium and system to overcome the limitations described above. It is desirable to provide the user of a mobile vehicle with the option of selecting a broadcasted radio song and requesting that informational data associated with the selected radio song be forwarded to a user communication device for future access and review.